


Autopsy

by KeyholeCat



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Necrophilia, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-16
Updated: 2012-08-16
Packaged: 2017-11-12 06:18:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/487662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeyholeCat/pseuds/KeyholeCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aradia makes a new friend while examining a body.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Autopsy

**Author's Note:**

> [Sunbreaksdown posted a prompt:](http://sunbrokedown.tumblr.com/post/29420852838/the-bad-news-first-youre-dead-the-good-news)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> "The bad news, first: you’re dead.  
> The good news, however, is that some chicks are into that."

You never really expected to be the sort of person who wakes up naked in a strange place next to someone you've never met. But then, you guess you're a special case.

You can't decide whether the tension in the air is due to the awkwardness of the fact that you're sitting on a cold, metallic table in the nude or because the young woman mistakenly thought you were deceased when she started to carve into you. Well, okay, the former is to be expected; this WAS supposed to be an autopsy, after all. You wonder, rather, what the appropriate action to take at this point would be. 

"Uh," you start, "hello."

"Hi!" she replies in an unnervingly chipper tone. 

"I... apologize if I startled you. I can't say that I am quite unsurprised to be here myself."

"It's alright. I'm sorry that I stuck a scalpel into you. I thought you were dead!"

"Well..." You absently finger a spot on your neck where there are now two crusty puncture marks. "I am, I suppose." 

Her eyebrows quirk. It takes her a moment, but then she mouths, "oh," and understands. Vampires aren't entirely common, since they tend to drain their victims rather than turn them, and also because the ones who feed on humans are typically hunted down when exposed. 

"Do you know the location of my clothes? It might be best if I depart before anyone else breaches our privacy."

"Oh, yes of course! Sorry, I'll get them right away. Stay right here!" 

She returns quickly enough with the belongings you had on you when you died. "Here you go! Nice outfit, by the way. Bet it looks great on you!" She hands it to you with a wink.

"Thank you." You don it as quickly as you can without appearing frantic. She doesn't leave the room. She's a little strange. You try to steer her attention to something else. "I'm a fashion designer, actually. Or, was. I'm not sure if my status as a corpse is going to impact my position in a positive manner."

"You'll be fine, I'm sure. Vampire fashion could use more color, anyway!" You both laugh. "Hey, you don't have to hurry off if you're not busy. I've never talked to anyone undead before."

"Newly undead," you correct. "I haven't the experience to become a dark, exotic psuedo-goth yet. But... we could talk if you'd like." You sit back down on the metal desk. "If you aren't against talking to a cadaver."

"Don't worry." She sits atop the desk next to you and slides her hand over yours. "I know my way around dead people."


End file.
